


Country Fair Fucking

by AndeliaMaddock



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Fair Games, M/M, by a bear, getting fucked on a bear, harvey is more of an otter but go fuck yourself, homecooked meal, spaghetti for lunch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7801897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndeliaMaddock/pseuds/AndeliaMaddock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey wins Sebastian a bear at the fair. They bring it back to his place. Then they wham bam thank you man over top of the large blue plush bear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Country Fair Fucking

**Author's Note:**

> I am the worst at titles ever I stg. It's fluffier than the title says.
> 
> Prompt: Maybe sebby and dr. Harvey? And the doctor is showing sebby a 'good time'? -wink-  

“Is this the one you want?” Harvey asked over his shoulder.

Sebastian pulled the strings around his hoodie and the hood covered his face a bit more. “Y-yeah.”

He nodded at the giant blue bear, “He'd like that one. And Sebastian, I can see you in that ridiculous wobbly mirror. It's a hot day and you're going to overheat if you keep covering yourself with that jacket.”

Sebastian snorted, but loosened the strings a little so his face would show. “I just. I don't see why we had to go to this fair anyway. It's kids stuff...”

Harvey struggled to hold the giant bear. “You seemed to have a good time before.”

“Well, now there's a huge bear and it's embarrassing.” He scuffed his shoes in the dirt and looked anywhere but at his new boyfriend. A child screamed nearby, with the pitch that said they were having fun, and he wanted to pull the strings again and hide himself. “It's too loud.”

“Oh! Just a little em-bear-assment and noise? Is that all? Well, my apartment is right through the hospital, why don't we adjourn there for a bit and relax? I can make us some lunch!” His words were pleasant, but a bit muffled by the humongous plush bear.

Sebastian grinned at the dopey pun, just a bit, and moved to help his boyfriend carry the giant prize. “Thanks for winning this though. I honestly just expected like, a sticker or something.”

Harvey chuckled. “You asked for the giant bear, how could I walk away without winning it? What sort of boyfriend would I be then?”

“The kind who doesn't spend like 6000G trying to win a bear?”

“Exactly.” Harvey gingerly handed the bear over to Sebastian and fumbled through his trouser pockets for his key. Key loop in hand, he jingled through them with a few swings of the metal ring, until he held the proper one out. “There we are.”

And through they went, from the front where Maru spent two of the days of her week, through the double doors, and up the stairs into Harvey's air-conditioned and less than sterile apartment. The bear flopped around a lot, but between the two of them they managed to shove it into the apartment through the thin door frame.

“Whoa, you really like planes, huh?” Sebastian smiled over the top of the bear's head. “That's pretty cool.”

“Y-you think so?” Harvey helped Sebastian set the bear down in a corner, then fingered through his thick hair. “I don't normally think of it as cool myself, actually. But I do like it.”

“No, no, it's cool. You know, same way... same way you thought the Solorian Chronicles were cool.”

Harvey flushed, then turned quickly towards the kitchen and tromped over. “Well, we could have something from the fair for lunch, or I could make something. Which would you prefer?”

“You don't have to cook for me.” Sebastian sat down on the blue bear's lap.

“Which would you prefer?”

“I like a homecooked meal. I'm not the best cook myself.”

“Honestly, neither am I, but here we go.” Harvey laughed to himself, and set about preparing a meal.

\--~~--

“So then, Sam he just falls right into the lake, right?”

“No!”

“He did! He does!” Sebastian waved his fork around a bit, “And he just surges out of the water, and clings to the shore, and he crawls up and he's just looking at me like he might kill me.”

“Oh dear.”

“And there's this tiny little frog clinging for its life on his head, just, the same one that made him fall in so he wouldn't step on it.”

“Ohohoho, the same one?”

“Same markings and everything. And it hops right into my hands. And I just gently set it among some stones. Sam's dripping, and I just helped this little frog.” Sebastian shook his head. “He was so mad, but I know he was glad he didn't kill it. Even if he did soak his game box.”

“Well, a life is irreplaceable, a machine isn’t. That's why I became a doctor.” Harvey wiped the remains of their spaghetti meal away from his lips with a napkin.

Sebastian scooted closer. “Here, let me help. You didn't get it all.”

“Oh, no?” Harvey pressed himself into Sebastian's space. “Where is it? I swear, I can't even eat spaghetti without this darn mustache--”

Sebastian kissed him. Arms tentatively pulled Harvey even closer.

Harvey sighed against him, and pressed his forehead to Sebastian's. Thick glasses nudged at Sebastian's face.

In a moment, Sebastian moved right onto Harvey's lap. The chair creaked just a little, but held. He leaned up and moved his kisses from lips, to chin, to neck.

Harvey played with his hair, and let out the sweetest little breaths. “Sebastian.”

“Yeah?”

“I don't think that's how you clean someone.”

“No?”

“But I can't complain. Especially if you keep doing it.” Even his neck was flushed. His eyes seemed unfocused behind the thick lenses, and he held a goofy smile over his lips.

“You really like that huh?” Sebastian smirked and struck nails down along Harvey's scalp. “Want more?”

Harvey nodded once, twice. His chest heaved out a bit, heavy breathing.

Sebastian nibbled at a bottom lip and shrugged. “I don't know, you have to show me you want more...”

“Oh?” He adjusted his glasses with one middle finger, then leaned down. “I believe I can make a case to convince you I'd like more of your kisses.” He plucked Sebastian up in his arms with surprising strength, and strode over to the bear. He settled them both down between the large bear's legs, and leaned closer. “But before I can fully make my case, I have to request that this jacket be removed.”

Sebastian felt his own pulse increase, but he worked at the zipper, until the black material was fully parted, and he could slip out of it.

“Black really is such a nice color on you. It works very nicely with your skin. But I have to say, red and pink look lovely too.” Harvey smirked.

“Sh-shut up.”

“Tsk, you shouldn't talk to a boyfriend that way.”

Sebastian squirmed under bold fingers. “Why not?”

“He might just stop talking. And then, who knows what he might do instead?” Harvey pressed a sucking kiss to Sebastian's exposed collarbone.

“Ah, that would be... so bad if he did things like kiss me everywhere.” Sebastian arched against a particularly intense nip. “Oh, fuck, yes.”

Harvey grinned up. “Oh, you like that do you?”

“Damn it, Harv.”

“Mmmm... I don't know if I can work with all this material in the way.” He stroked his chin and glanced up at Sebastian. “What do you think?”

Sebastian all but ripped his shirt off. It flung high, and landed on the back of the chair before Harvey's radio.

“Oh, eager.” Harvey nipped again, this time along one of Sebastian's little pink nipples. His expert fingers tweaked and pulled at the other nipple, and worked it into a hard peak. He leaned back and admired his work. “Very nice.”

“Yeah?”

“Oh, absolutely.”

“So you made your case. How about I show you something?”

“I'm at the edge of my seat.” Harvey tugged at his tie and loosened it.

“Not yet.” He moved behind Harvey, twisted his boyfriend a bit, and shoved him into the bear. “Now you're at the edge of your seat.”

“How bold.” Harvey splayed out on the bear's plush body. “What now?”

“Oh, I'll show you.” Sebastian peeled Harvey out of his jacket with only minimal resistance from the position and the material. “You wear too many clothes.” He said, as he worked at the buttons on the shirt beneath.

“This comes from you, someone who wears a jacket at all times.”

“Please. It's a hoodie.” He tugged the shirt free, and tossed it aside as well.

“Hey, that's a good shirt.” But Harvey didn't resist, he just pouted at the treatment of his 'good shirt'.

“I'll make it up to you.”

“Hnnn” Harvey twisted a bit to get more comfortable, then sighed and relaxed into the kisses and bites. “I suppose. But still. It's such a good shirt...” He tugged at a strand of Sebastian's hair. “Perhaps I'll have to show you something else that's good.”

Sebastian shuddered against the touch, and leaned up. He licked at Harvey's neck. “Yeah maybe.”

\--~~--

Oh that was good. Sebastian pressed his heated face against the blue material and panted hard. “Fuck, Harvey.”

Harvey lightly smacked at his partner's bottom. “You look pretty ready.”

“It's only been like, half an hour of you teasing me.” Sebastian muttered.

“I can go longer if you like.”

“No! Please...”

“You really want it?” Harvey pressed a kiss where he'd just made the skin blossom pink.

“Yeah. Just. Don't make me beg.” He grunted and pressed his face tighter against the warm material.

“As tempting as it is...” Harvey pulled out the condom. A few quick motions later, and he'd unwound it all the way to his base. A moment after that, his cock was as lubed as Sebastian's ready bottom. One hand gently spread Sebastian's cheeks apart, and the other worked to line his length up. “Ah, you're so cute.”

“Shhhhhh.” Sebastian worked his hips back, and felt the tip slide into place, and deeper. “Fuck.”

“Shhh? Are you shushing me?” He chuckled, and rolled his own hips forward. “How naughty.”

“Fuck.”

“And all this cursing. Who knew you had such...” He slapped their bodies together. “A foul mouth.”

“Yoba, Harvey.” Sebastian clung to the bear's arms and pushed himself up a bit. “Are you going to talk all day, old man? Or are you going to show me what you've got?”

“How can I resist such a direct challenge?” Harvey pressed his glasses up his nose, and redoubled his efforts. “From such a handsome charming younger man.”

Sebastian scoffed, though it came on the back end of a moan. “You never stop talking.”

“I thought you liked it.”

“I do. But... it makes it hard to concentrate.”

“On this?” He slapped their slick skin together.

“Yes! On... that.” Sebastian tugged hard on the bear, and it nearly flopped forward onto them both.

Harvey caught it with one hand, and shoved it back into the corner. “Easy.”

“Fuck, harder, Harv.”

“Is that really what you want, Seb?” Harvey teased, and slowed his motions down a bit.

“If you don't pick up the pace, I'll...”

“You'll what?”

“I don't know, just please go harder.”

Harvey pressed a kiss to Seb's neck. Then did as asked.

Minutes strung by with nothing but the sounds of flesh on flesh, heavy pants and moans, and the occasional low one liner from Harvey or half-hearted complaint from Sebastian.

At the edge, Harvey finished first, and doubled over Sebastian in a tight forwards hug. “You're so good.”

“Fuck.” He didn't know what else to say, he just jerked at his cock, and willed himself to finish too. A minute later, Harvey removed himself, and Sebastian let loose a string of come over the blue material. It only occurred to him when he'd finally finished that this was his precious bear he'd just spurted all over.

“Damn it.” He flopped onto his back on the floor and glared up at Harvey. “Was it your bright idea to fuck on my bear?”

Harvey grinned loosely. “It might have been.”

“You're cleaning it. I can't take it home looking like that.” He pointed at the strings of come with a wide gesture of his tired arm.

“Oh. You probably shouldn't go home looking like that either.” Harvey arranged a few strands of Seb's dyed dark hair. “I can help on both accounts.”

Sebastian squirmed and muttered, “Yeah, you better.”

Harvey kissed him and all but giggles against his lips.

Maybe the fair wasn't so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Dragon mod over yonder http://stardew-nsfw-imagines.tumblr.com/ Send me and the other mods (midnight and scarlet) some prompts if you have an idea and wanna see it on the blog and here. ;)


End file.
